Dubwool (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Wooloo= |-|Dubwool= Summary Dubwool is a Normal type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. It is the final evolution of Wooloo. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Wooloo | Dubwool Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Sheep Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Black Hole Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Air Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation and Bullet-like attacks Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Can create a dream world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, like Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than even second form, who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Fighting type attacks. Sometimes is weak to ranged Fire type attacks. Key: Wooloo | Dubwool Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4